Fix You
by Ludvadia421
Summary: The nightmares kept her up, the memories haunted her, she felt like no escape would ever come to her. But one person was always their for her. He was her shoulder to cry on, the one person she felt like she could tell everything to. He swore to keep her safe no matter what. But what happens, if her past comes back to finish what was started.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I made a story like this a little while ago, it's the same story line, same title and everything. But the way I wrote it, something about it bothered me. I wanna take my time with this and that first chapter just felt a little rushed. So I started over, re did it. Let me know what you think. **

_••_

_"..what happen, w-who did this to you?" Reid questioned softly. _

_JJ sat on her way friends couch, a blanket warmed her. It was late, maybe 1:00 AM. She didn't answer. She was gazing off into space, miles away. Her eyes wide with fear. _

_"Jennifer?" He asked again trying to get her back. _

_"JJ." His finger came up and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. He got her attention. She locked eyes with him, saw the concern, the worry. Yet still, words couldn't be brought together to explain her troubles. _

_She was bruised, cut, clearly beaten. He needed to know who did this. What had happen. Nobody was gonna go unpunished for doing this to her. Not only that. If she didn't feel safe, if she was in distress in any way, he wanted to fix it, make her better. _

_"JJ please." He begged in a whisper. _

_She swallowed, her eyes left his and returned to their place on the floor where they'd been gazing off to before. _

_"He came home drunk again." She said simply. Her voice shaky and meek. _

_"Who Jayge? Please tell me." He asked again. _

_She sniffled, fighting hard to stop more tears from flowing. If that was even possible. She'd cried so much she felt as though no tears were left. But never the less, a tear dropped and rolled down her cheek. _

_Reid sighed as the puzzle came together in his head,"W-was it Will?" He questioned._

_No words came out. No words were needed. He got his answer. She closed her eyes as more tears came streaming down. Reid scooted closer, wrapping his lanky arms around her and held her close. _

_"Shh." He hushed soothingly. His hand stroking her head gently. She cried into his shoulder. "It's okay. You're okay now." _

_Once she finally stopped crying they say on the couch. Reid was cleaning the cut on her head. All was quiet. _

_She inhaled forcefully as he cleaned it as a burning sting took over. _

_"Sorry. I should've told you that would sting. But I'm all done." He said in a hushed tone as he placed a bandage over the cut. _

_"I'm so sorry." She said apologetically _

_He looked at her with confusion. "What for?" _

_"Coming here. Troubling you with all this." She explained _

_He shook his head immediately after the words filled his ears,"No. No JJ you're not troubling me I'm glad you came here, I'm glad your safe. I'm always here for you, okay?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ears and away from her face. _

_She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked up at the young doctor,"Thank you." She whispered _

"JJ?"

She was snapped back from her thoughts and turned to see Reid standing not far from her place at the window inside the BAU.

"You okay?" He questioned and came over to join her.

She nodded,"Yeah." Offering a smile, she got one in return,"I'm okay."

His smile grew,"Good."

"Everyone was looking for you." He explained.

"Well, wouldn't wanna keep them wondering." She smiled.

And the two walked back into Hotch's office where the rest of the team was gathered. They walked in to find Morgan with his arm around Garcia on the couch. Hotch was sitting on the other side with Emily beside him. And Rossi was in the chair. JJ and Reid sat down in the other two chairs that they'd brought in.

"How much longer are we gonna be stuck here?" Morgan questioned, looking around for an answer.

"Till the storm passes." Hotch answered.

"And that's not until late afternoon tomorrow." Emily concluded.

Morgan sighed,"It's Christmas Eve and we're stuck in the bureau. What are we suppose to do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something. We got a whole box of decorations and a tree waiting for us outside. There's food and drinks. We have each other to talk to. We'll be fine." Rossi explained.

"I'm always up for decorating." Garcia smirked.

Rossi smiled,"how 'bout it?" He asked.

They all agreed. They went out into the bullpen and started to decorate the bare tree.

"Aw look at this!" Emily grinned.

It was a picture frame ornament, inside the festive frame was a picture of the team. They all looked at the picture and smiled.

"Back in your baby boy days huh Reid?" Morgan teased as he ruffled his long hair.

They laughed as Reid fixed his hair.

"There's a lot of those." Garcia marveled. As they hung the ornaments they looked at the pictures. There were a few of Hotch and Emily, Morgan and Garcia, JJ, Reid and Rossi.

A few strands of tinsel were thrown around at one other. Morgan took the mistletoe he'd found and hung it over him and Garcia and they both went in for a kiss, smiling as the separated. He hung it above the door that lead into the conference room.

Hotch took the false red Garland by both ends and looped it over his girlfriend's head, pulling Emily in closer to him. They laughed as a kiss was shared.

After the tree was done they got paper plates and filled their plates with the dinner that was brought to the bureau for their annual Christmas party that just the team started having 3 years back. Nobody was normally their Christmas Eve.

Before they ate Rossi made a small little speech.

"While this isn't the most ideal Christmas, and it certainty wasn't one we intended on having, it's not a bad one. But it will definitely be a memorable one. But christmas isn't about where you are, or the food you eat, it's about family. And it may not look like it, but we're a family." He concluded with a smile. They all returned a genuine smile and they dug in.

••

**So I hope you all enjoyed. I'm pretty satisfied with this so far, hopefully all goes well as I continue and it doesn't crash and burn like many of my stories have. I do feel the need to burn my self at the stake though for making JJ's whole situation the way it was hehe, I mean I hate seeing bad things like this happen to our sweet little JJ but with this I can also bring a lot of good out of it, so stay tuned good is a comin' and I have a lot planned for you my dearies. PLEASE REVIEW**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW ㈴1**

O


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got my next chapter up and running. What I'm really liking about writing this is that as I'm writing I don't have to stop and think about what's gonna happen next. Everything is just coming right out and I'm really happy about that. I'm constantly getting new ideas and it all seems to be going pretty well. **

**•• **

JJ was the first to wake up. At least she assumed she was. Garcia and Morgan slept in Rossi's office, Hotch and Emily were in Hotch's office, and JJ and Reid were on Hotch's extra couch while Rossi was on the chair in his office. JJ opened her eyes slowly. The bright white light from the snow spilled into the office. She was blinded, but her eyes soon adjusted. She sat up slowly and scanned her surroundings. Hotch was on the couch with Emily laying across him, his arm around her as her head fell onto his chest.

She stretched. First questioned the she asked herself was where Reid was.

Reid had gotten up pretty early. JJ was still asleep, her head had fallen onto his shoulder. He supported her head carefully and replaced his shoulder with a pillow. She stirred, but remained asleep. He smiled before exiting the room quietly. He walked slowly to the conference room. Taking his time to look out the windows as he passed them. Snow was still falling. It was breath taking to watch. He entered the conference room and sat down. He started thinking about JJ. As much as she wanted the memories of the past year to disappear, he knew full well they wouldn't. That when you endure such pain, experience such trauma, the bruises may heal. The bleeding may stop. But the scars remain, as well as the memories. But he hated to see her they way she had been since the first night she'd come to his house.

_{flashback}_

_JJ woke up, someone's body was under her. Her eyes opened slowly, her blurry vision adjusted and everything became clear. She was in Spencer's apartment. The nightmare that'd occurred the previous night came back to haunt her. She sat up slowly. Her head was pounding. Everything seemed to ache. She looked at the man beside her. Reid blinked, smiling as his eyes met hers. _

_"Hey." He said softly. He was thrilled to see that smile again. _

_"Sorry I-" she couldn't finish. She was cut off. _

_"JJ stop apologizing." He said in a half joking way."You have nothing to be sorry for." He sat up more and looked at the women beside him. Her skin was pale. His brow furrowed,"When's the last time you ate?" He asked curiously. _

_She shook her head,"I don't remember." _

_"Than it's been to long." He said _

_She took a deep breath. He'd asked her so many time, she probably didn't wanna hear it again, but he had to ask. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked in the same benevolent tone as hours ago. _

_She blinked, her mind going off to the same dark place it was in last night. She fought it. She sighed and came back to the only place she felt safe now. She nodded,"A lot better then last night." _

_He smiled, happy to hear those words,"Good." _

_He tried to lighten the mood,"I heard I make a pretty mean egg." He said with a smirk. _

_"But I do need someone to spot me, make sure I don't burn them." He chuckled. _

_JJ smiled as he took her hand to help her up. He guided her into the kitchen. He took out a pan while JJ got three eggs out. Reid took a bowl out to mix the eggs. He cracked the eggs and started to mix it. _

_"Ya know I have some sweatpants and a sweatshirt, you should change out of those clothes." Reid said _

_"I thought you needed help?" She asked. _

_Reid kinda smirked,"yeah I kinda just wanted to get you off the couch." _

_JJ nodded,"Thanks." Her voice filled with appreciation, but it was still quiet. She exited the room. Reid poured the eggs Ito the hot pan and began scrambling. He hadn't heard her normal voice for a day. A day too long. Once the eggs were done he split it onto two small plates. He started walked them to the table when he saw JJ standing by the table. She had on his gray sweatpants, and matching sweatshirt. The arms were so long you couldn't even see her hands. _

_He chuckled. _

_"I look ridiculous." She said while examining herself. _

_He shook his head,"You look adorable." He went on like he hadn't said anything. Like the small yet incredibly meaningful comment had never come out. JJ joined him at the table as the words echoed inside her. It made her feel something she hadn't felt in a while. _

_She started to eat when she looked up to see what Reid was doing. Her eyebrows rose. _

_"Syrup? On your eggs?" She questioned. He could see the mild look of discust on her face. _

_He smirked,"It's good." He said with a simple shrug. _

_"It's a sin." She said looking down to continue eating. _

_{end of flashback} _

"Mornin' pretty boy." He heard from the doorway. He turned to see the large agent standing with a smirk.

He offered a smile,"Merry Christmas."

Morgan smiled and sat beside him,"Merry Christmas."

"Whatcha' doin in here?" The older agent asked.

"Just needed to think for a while I guess." He said simply.

Morgan could see the distress his friend was in.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

He received no answer. It struck him. He knew what was bothering him so much.

"Is it JJ?" He asked sitting back in his seat.

He nodded. Morgan sighed,"You're worried." He pointed out.

"I just, I can't stop wondering if she's okay. If I could've done something more to help her in some way." Reid explained.

"We're all worried about her, we all care for her. You were there for her and you continue to be there. That's what she needs the most in her situation. You're helping her more than anyone, don't doubt that."

The young doctor swallowed with a nod.

Morgan nodded,"Come on man, we got a Christmas to celebrate." He smiled. Reid returned a heartfelt smile and followed Morgan into the bullpen.

The rest of the team was just waking up. Morgan made his way to his girlfriend. He too her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He gave her the same half smirk that never failed to make her grin,"Merry Christmas Baby Girl." He said before leaning in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas my love." She winked as they broke away.

"Looks like santa payed us a visit." Rossi smirked as he spotted the presents under the tree. Him and Hotch gave out the box/bags with their names on them. They opened their presents. They were all ornaments that represented them somehow.

"Oh who's the wise guy who got this?" Rossi smirked as he held up his ornament.

It was a Rossi's book as an ornament.

"It was custom made." Hotch smirked.

They all laughed. Morgan's was a football, JJ's was a butterfly, Reid's was a stack of books, Garcia's was a computer, Emily's was a gun, and Hotch's was a jet.

They all hung their ornaments on the tree.

"Merry Christmas." Hotch smiled as he pulled his girlfriend close. Emily leaned into him.

"Merry Christmas." They all repeated.

••

**Okay so I need to ask, do you guys like the style I seem to have created here? The flashbacks explaining the story? I wasn't planning it but it just kinda happened. I forgot to mention earlier that if you wanna make any suggestions, and recommendations of something you wanna see with any of the characters I will gladly take them into consideration. BUT, I'm gonna say this now...I don't make full sex scenes. I will lead up to one and maybe through a detail or two in. BUT THATS IT! Just saying that now cause I get a lot of people who want sex scenes. Hope you're enjoying. Don't forget to review my dears. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up and running! Hope you like it!**

_••_

_{flashback}_

_"You do make some mean eggs." JJ said quietly as they sat on the couch once again together. _

_Reid laughed, glad to hear some sort of humor come out of her."Why thank you." He answered. _

_He examined her. She was looking at the same spot she was staring at last night. He'd never seen her out of it. He saw her hands, shaking. He placed a hand over hers, trying to calm her,_

_"JJ...we should talk about, what happen." He explained slowly. _

_She said nothing. She was clearly thinking about everything that had happen. He saw all the things that caught his eye last night. She was shaky, quiet, her head was miles away, she held a blank expression as she looked off into space. He knew she wanted to forget, to not discuss it. But he had to know. He did what he could to make it better. He scooted forward very slightly and took her hands in his. _

_"JJ please,"he begged,"tell me what happen last night." _

_She didn't want to. She didn't wanna believe any of it could ever happen, let alone relive it actually happening. Telling Spencer, well...telling anyone, that made it real. She didn't want that. And she didn't want Reid to get involved. She knew full well once she told him, he would wanna do something about it. But...maybe it was best. _

_"I came in from work and he was sitting on the couch waiting for me." She started. Her voice was quieter. She swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing,"He stood up when I closed the door and came over to me. I could tell he was drunk. He asked me why I was so late and when I told him...h-...he just started yelling. Saying I was lying and that he knew I was cheating." As she re told the story the words he'd screamed repeated inside her,"STOP LYING TO ME! I KNOW YOUVE BEEN DOIN' SOMEONE ELSE!" He slurred. She felt tears building up as she continued the story,"He punched me and that's when I fell to the ground." She sniffled, fighting as hard she could to not cry,"He started kicking and...he..pulled the knife out.." She couldn't finish. She closed her eyes and more tears came. He couldn't stand hearing this. Hearing of someone doing this to her. _

_"JJ...you gotta get out of that house." He said gently,"Tell someone, the team, Hotch. We can help you." She immediately shook her head,"No. No please you can't tell anyone." Her eyes came up and she looked at him,"You have to promise me you can't tell anyone." _

_He sighed before answering,"Only...only If you promise me to get out of the house. You can stay with me or with anyone safe but please; don't go back." _

_She nodded slowly,"I promise." _

_{end of flashback} _

"So how's your mom?" Reid asked as he sat with JJ on the jet. They were coming back from Seattle, another case. "Did she come back from her trip okay?"

JJ nodded with a smile,"She's good. After they cleared the roads from that storm she was able to get through just fine."

Reid smiled,"Good."

Reid was told 3 months ago that after her mother moved to Quantico to be closer to JJ, JJ had been staying with her. But that was only almost true. JJ was going to stay with her mother, but after inquiring a visit from Will, that changed. He came to her, begging for her to come back. "I've changed." He'd said,"I'm a better person now." He'd said. He swore left and right he'd never touch her like that again. But not all promises are kept. 4 days of loving with him again went by before another drunken night occurred. She was buried back into the same deep hole she was in when it all started. Covering the bruises, making excuses for the cuts, blaming herself, crying at night, feeling as though leaving would never be an option.

An hour passed. JJ looked around the jet. Reid had fallen asleep, as well as everyone else. She saw Hotch, still awake. She hesitated, but took a deep breath before standing up. She walked over and sat across from her superior. Seeing a figure from the corner of his eye he looked up and watch the ️you agent sit. She didn't speak.

"JJ? Is something wrong?" He asked in his usual flat toned voice.

She swallowed. It was time.

"Hotch, there's something I need to tell you."

••

**Shorter than the rest but here it is! Hope you're all liking it! Please review its greatly appreciated! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be no flashback this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll have anymore for some time. But I might. We'll see how things go. Enjoy!**

**••**

The story was dark. The details were ghastly. Every word that left her mouth left him more horrified than before. She was his friend. One of the closest friends he had, and this bastard had done all of this to her.

"Why did you wait until now to say something?" Hotch asked with a hint of sternness. But the concern was still clear.

JJ shook her head,"I'm sorry. I know I should've said something sooner but I...I couldn't."

"JJ. You need to get out of the house. You need to stay away from him. You can stay with me, or someone on the team but I won't let you go back." He instructed

"Hotch I can't." She said

"It wasn't a question." He said

She sighed,"...Hotch...if I leave...he will come after me. I'm not letting anyone get involved with this its my relationship."

"That is not a relationship. If you didn't really wanna leave JJ you wouldn't of told me."

She sighed. He was right. She knew telling Hotch meant it would all end soon. But she also knew what leaving Will would do. He come after her. And eventually who ever who keeping her safe.

"Who else knows about this?" He asked. His head cocked to the side slightly with curiosity.

"Spencer and Morgan but, Spence knows more." She answered.

Hotch took a deep breath. He watched JJ look down into her lap. Out the window. Anywhere but she avoided eye contact.

"JJ."

She looked up at her superior.

"I'm glad you told me." His tone was softer.

She nodded. Once they returned home, everyone got their things together before leaving. Hotch was packing his bag when Reid walked past.

"Reid!" He called.

Hearing his name, he walked back stood in the doorway. His brows rose in a questioning way.

"Please make sure JJ goes home with you. Keep her safe."

He was confused at first. It occurred to him, JJ must've told him.

He nodded,"Yes sir." He answered.

Hotch nodded,"Thank you."

Reid gave a smile,"Night sir."

"Goodnight."

Reid walked into JJ's office. His body went num. He quickly made his way back to Hotch's. He caught him just as the elevator was closing. He stopped the doors from closing with his hands.

"JJ left." He said in a panic tone.

"Call her." Hotch responded quickly as Reid joined him in the library.

JJ entered her house, making sure she closed the door quietly. To her dismay, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Where you been?" She heard his sick voice slur from the living. She was right by the door. She could leave. She could save herself the trouble she knew was coming. But her legs didn't move. She was paralyzed.

"Sleepin' around with that dirt bag boss of yours huh?" He entered the foyer, stepping closer and closer to the young blond in front of him.

"We got in late." She knew it wouldn't work. Nothing would now. But she had to try. She'd do anything to get him to calm down. Before she could comprehend what was happening. His hand swung up and struck her right in the face. She was knocked to the ground.

"I am SICK of hearing lies!" He spat aggressively. He kicked her in the stomach. Her legs curled up, pain washing over her entire body. After several kicks. She saw the knife. Her eyes went wide,

"No. No please don't do this!" She said catching her breath.

He shook his head,"Liars gotta pay for their mistakes."

He covered her mouth, muffling the screams. Tears streamed down her face as the sharp burning pain washed over her.

••

**Suspense. I hate myself for doing this. But good is on its way I promise. Also, just to clear things up, Henrys not in this sorry. **


	5. Chapter 5

_{flashback} __"You told me that Will came home drunk. But..you said again." Reid started. _

_JJ was quiet. She looked down into her lap. He tried to soothe her. There was little distance between the two on the couch. His arm was draped over it, his hand partially on her shoulder. __"How many times has this happen?" His voice remained quite and calm. _

_She gave a small shrug,"Two, three,...four." _

_He could see how upset it made her. Everything the subject was brought up she became more and more distant. She avoided eye contact, as if she felt she was to blame. He tried to change the subject, make her feel better. __"You're staying here tonight." __"Spence I don't need you to protect me." She said __He just looked at her, with a simple, blank expression. __"I don't have a choice do I?" She questioned. __He shrugged,"Who else is gonna watch me put syrup on my eggs?" __And then, for the first time in two days, she laughed. He was ecstatic to hear her beautiful laugh,"There's that smile." __She locked eyes with him, the smile remained. __{end of flashback} _This memory, all the memories she had of her and Reid was what numbed the pain. Will had left 5 minutes ago. Leaving her on the living room floor, bleeding. She tried to move her arm when a sharp burning pain hit her. She hissed, her arm falling back to the ground.

Her phone had rang three time. It was too far for her to reach. It had fallen on the floor when she was knocked down. She started to crawl. She fought the pain. The sharp, agonizing pain. She was finally able to reach her phone. She fell back to the ground, the pain taking over her. She started to call Hotch as best she could when it rang. It was Reid. She answered, the sound of his voice was barely audible. "JJ?" He called through the phone. She tried to speak, nothing would come out. "JJ? Are you okay? JJ please answer me. Can you hear me?" His voice filled her ears, it somehow calmed her. "JJ I'm on my way now. Are you okay?" He asked again. She tried and tried so hard to speak. Finally, something just audible came out.

"Spencer!" She said as loud as she could. Her voice was still quite, raspy. She'd screamed so much...her voice was just about gone. Reid listened closely to the phone, waiting for her voice to come through. He was relieved to hear her, but she sounded horrible.

"Hotch speed up." He said turning to his boss. She couldn't do anything anymore. Her strength was completely dead. She closed her eyes, they were getting so heavy she couldn't hold them open anymore. Just as her eyes closed she heard them. Reid and Hotch they'd come. "I'll call an ambulance." Hotch said. She felt someone near, she knew it had to be Reid. "JJ?" He inspected her, her body was covered in blood. She had multiple deep cuts in her arm. Another stab wound in her leg. He brushed her hair out of her face and held her good arm,"JJ open your eyes for me please." He whispered. She built up any strength she had left,"Spence." She said slowly. "Hey, hey. You'll be okay just stay with me okay?" He said. "I'm s-..sorry." She mumbled out. "No no shh. Don't be sorry I'm sorry." He whispered. He felt tears coming. His eyes were glassy with tears already. Her head fell to the side. That's when the first tear left his eye. Followed by a stream as he watched her lying on the floor. "No no Jennifer stay with me come on." He said bringing his hand to her head. He got no response."No JJ please. I love you." His last three words were a whisper. Hotch came back in with the medics. Reid went in the ambulance with her while Hotch called the rest of the team to inform them.


	6. Chapter 6

She didn't have much memory of anything before getting home. Bits and pieces was all that remained in her head. The heart monitor beside her held a steady beat. Just about every part of her body ached. She tried to open her eyes, but she still didn't have the strength.

The team was in the waiting room, impatiently waiting for the doctors word. Reid was sitting alone, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. Seeing the young doctor, Morgan walked over to join him. He sat beside him carefully.

"You okay?" He hesitated before asking. His voice was soft.

He shook his head, looking off in front of him,"This is my fault." He said. Shame and guilt filled his voice.

"Come on man you can't really blame yourself for this. You're not the one who did this. And we're gonna get the bastard that did." He said.

"But...I-I told her I'd protect her that; that I'd keep her safe." His voice was getting shaky.

Morgan sighed,"Reid.."

"I just need to be alone right now." He said cutting him off.

Morgan just nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder before returning to his seat beside his girlfriend. He put his arm around her protectively. Her head rested on his large shoulder.

"How's he?" Hotch asked from his spot next to Emily, across from the couple.

Morgan shook his head,"He blames himself."

Emily looked up from her hand, which was intertwined with Hotch's, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

"He can't really think it was his fault?" She questioned

"He feels like he didn't protect her like he should've." Hotch said.

"Agent Hotchner?"

They all looked up to see the doctor standing before them. After giving Emily's hand a light squeeze, he stood.

"Yes." He said.

"Agent Jareau lost a lot of blood. She had 4 stitches to them arm, 1 to the leg, and a fractured rib. But her surgery was successful. She'll be just fine." He concluded with a small smile.

"Good." Hotch said relieved.

"When can we see her?" Rossi asked standing.

"Right now. She's ready for visitors. She may be resting, but will awake soon."

"Thank you." Rossi nodded. And the doctor went off. The team stood, following the doctor to JJ's room.

_{flashback} _

_JJ and Reid were sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Their feet meeting in the middle. They had gotten Chinese take out. _

_"Are you sure you don't mind that I've been here?" JJ asked as she picked up her food with her chopsticks. _

_Reid looked up,"No. Actually I don't mind at all." He smiled. _

_JJ returned a similar smile. The past couple of days she'd been smiling a lot more. Returning back to normal, amazing self. _

_"Can I be honest with you?" Reid asked as he picked at his box of Chinese food with his fork. _

_"Yes." JJ said with a small smile. _

_He looked down at his food, picking through it. He was shy to say what was about to come out,"I'm really happy you're here, with me. It's kinda nice to have you keeping me company." A shy smile grew on face. _

_JJ smiled, nudging him lightly with her foot,"I'm really happy I'm here, with you. It's nice to have someone...keeping me safe." Her voice was sweet and slightly quiet. _

_His heart raced, his smile grew larger, butterflies fluttered inside him. Their words meant a lot more than what was said,"I'll always keep you safe." He said. _

_JJ smiled, her eyes locking with his,"Promise?" A small smirk on her face. _

_He nodded, nudging her like she had him,"Promise." He smiled. _

_They went back to their food. Reid went to bring his food to his mouth when it fell back into the box. He looked up to see JJ laughing. It was the best sound he'd ever heard. _

_{end of flashback}_

She heard footsteps, but no voices. She had a feeling it was the team. She was finally able to open her eyes. She saw Morgan and Rossi at the foot of the bed, Hotch was next to them. She turned to see Emily and Garcia to her left, and Reid to her right.

"There she is." Morgan smiled.

She smiled as best she could,"Hey." Her voice was still very raspy and fragile.

"How do you feel?" Garcia asked.

"I've certainly been better." She said honestly.

She saw the tears in both Emily and Garcia's eyes,"Hey, no tears you two. I'm okay." She assured.

"I can't help it." Garcia said,"I'm an emotional person."

JJ's smile grew a little,"Save that for ladies night."

They all smiled, hearing her humor coming out.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Morgan said in his "big brother" tone.

"sorry guys." She said

"Don't be sorry. We're glad you're safe." Rossi said.

She smiled, then turned to see Reid who hadn't said anything. He was already looking at her. She offered a smile, and was glad to get one back.

Everyone else got the message.

"We'll be back to see you later." Hotch said,"get some rest."

JJ nodded,"Yes sir."

She smiled at Emily and Garcia as they smiled before leaving. Morgan walked over to the side of her bed,"Take care kid." He smirked before kissing her head.

She smiled,"Thanks Derek."

Once everyone was out of the room, JJ took his hand resting beside her.

"JJ I'm so-"

"Hey. Don't even try it." She cut him off, squeezing his hand.

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat,"I promise to protect you. To keep you safe." His voice was shaking. His eyes glassy.

JJ smiled,"You did Spence. You made me feel more safe then anyone else. I don't know how to thank you for that."

"I do." He said looking down at their hands. His eyes went back up and looked into hers,"Stay with me."

JJ smiled,"So you don't burn the eggs?"

"Well there's that." He laughed,"and who else am I gonna protect."

JJ smiled,"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't thank me until you've had your eggs with syrup." He joked. He was thrilled to see her beautiful smile grow.

•

•

**Hope you're enjoying! Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey there."

JJ looked up from her hospital bed and smiled,"Hey Spence." Her voice was still a little raspy, but was getting better.

He smiled and walked in, his hand behind his back. He sat down at her bed side.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Probably a lot better than I look." She smiled.

His hand came up and he tucked her hair behind her ear, shaking his head,"Don't be ridiculous,"a shy smile grew,"You look beautiful."

She got butterflies from his words, his kind eyes looking into hers. Before he brought his hand back, JJ reached up and took his hand in hers. Reid was the one to intertwine their fingers. They both smiled.

"So you're okay?" He asked, still concerned.

JJ nodded a little,"I'm okay." She said softly.

He tilted his head slightly and looked at the blonde in front of him, his lips pressed together in a firm smile. Something still wasn't right.

"How are you mentally?" He asked quietly.

She took a deep breath,"...every time I close my eyes...I see him. Standing over me, with a blade." A lump formed in both their throats,"I wake up, terrified that I'm still in that house, and he's laying next to me." She sniffled back tears,"I just can't stop thinking that this constant fear I have...will never go away."

Reid's other hand came up and put it over the hand he was holding, so her hand was safely between his.

"You're safe now. Nothing bad will happen to you as long I'm here, I promise." He said, trying to reassure her.

She gave him a small, genuine smile,"Thank you, Spence. For everything you've done for me."

He smiled,"of course."

{Flashback}

JJ was standing at the window, looking out at the snow falling. Her arms were folded, keeping warm.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she jumped, gasping as she moved out of reach. She turned, looking up to see Reid. She sighed, relief washing over her.

"Sorry." She said,"I'm just a little...jumpy I guess."

Reid smiled, glad it was nothing he did. He held up the blanket he had,"Brought you something."

JJ smiled. Ever since the first time JJ had come to Spencer's apartment, she'd always loved the same soft dark blue blanket. He opened it up and wrapped it around her, holding her arms until he was sure she had it in her hands so it wouldn't fall.

"Thanks Spence." Her voice was almost a whisper.

He smiled, "Brought something else to." He went to the table and picked up the two mugs he'd filled with hot chocolate,"It's Saturday."

JJ took hold of the mug he held out to her. They both smiled. 3 years, they somehow had a tradition of having hot chocolate every Saturday, and they'd just talk. That's the only time they ever drank it, and never without the other their.

"To friends." Reid smiled while holding his mug out.

JJ held her's out, but not enough to connect with his,"Best friends." She said with a smile.

He smiled,"Best friends." They clanked cups gently before taking a sip from the mug."

{flashback}

*the next day*

Morgan and Reid were driving to the hospital to pick up JJ, when the conversation started.

"Can I ask you something?" Reid asked from the passenger seat.

Morgan glanced at him quickly, trying to keep his eyes on the road,"What's up?"

"How long did you have feelings for Garcia before you told her?"

Morgan smirked,"I told her once I realized that my feelings were never gonna change."

Reid couldn't help but smile,"You really love her huh?" He asked.

Morgan smiled, nodding,"Yeah. I do."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

Reid shrugged. Morgan smirked,"You fallin' for someone huh?"

He still said nothing.

"Is it JJ?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

He looked up shyly,"I can't get her out of my head."

Morgan nodded,"How long?"

Reid shrugged,"A while." His voice was quiet and shy,"I just, I don't wanna scare her. I know she probably doesn't wanna be in a relationship right now but...I just don't know what to do." He said honestly.

Morgan thought before answering,"Give her time." He finally said,"She'll come around."

•

•

Not my best chapter, and not the longest, buts here it is.


	8. Chapter 8

{flashback}

Reid walked into his living to find JJ on the couch. She was sitting quietly, the dark blue blanket covering her snuggly.

"Hey." He said walking over. She looked up and watched him sit beside her.

She offered a small smile,"Hi."

"You okay?" He asked with concern. She didn't answer right away. But once she did, she asked a question.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

He nodded,"anything." He whispered. A louder tone really wasn't needed, their distance was very great.

"Promise we'll always be friends. That we'll never let things come between us." She explained.

His lips pressed together in a simple smile. He wrapped his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss to her head,"I promise." He whispered.

{end of flashback}

Hotch was in his office, filling out paperwork when he heard a knock at his door.

He looked up,"You're not suppose to be back till tomorrow." He said.

"I know," JJ said,"But I'm ready to come back. I think it'll be good for me."

He sighed,"Stay out of the field." He said. Knowing there was no way he could convince her to stay home another day.

She nodded,"Thank you sir." She said before leaving.

"JJ." He called before she completely left. She popped her head back in quick

"Glad you're back." He smiled his rare small smile. JJ grinned.

As she walked back out into the bullpen she ran into the rest of the team.

"Oh my gosh you're back!" Garcia smiled as she pulled her friend into an embrace,"I missed you too." JJ laughed.

"Welcome back." Morgan smiled

"Thanks Derek." She smiled

"I thought you coming back tomorrow?" Emily questioned.

"I was. But I think coming back, getting some work done, will be good for me."

Emily smiled.

The day was slow. Everybody had gone home. Hotch, Emily, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia were the only ones still in the building. JJ was at her desk putting paperwork into their files, her back to the door. She didn't even hear the footsteps. She jumped as a hand came to her mouth.

"Don't move." An all too familiar, deep voice warned as a blade came to her throat. He turned her body around, and they exited the room.

•

its really short, I onow. But I had that huge ass cliff hanger so haha next chapter will be longer. Promise;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch was packing up his bag to go when he heard footsteps entering the room. He turned to see a smiling Emily walking towards him,

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." She smirked as he took her hand and pulled her close.

"What should we do tonight?" He asked quietly.

Emily shook her head,"Absolutely nothing."

They laughed,"Perfect." He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. They separated and smiled at each other. From the corner of Hotch's eye, he saw a figure. He looked up, and pulled his hands back from Emily, one going for his gun. Confused, Emily turned to see what had gotten his attention.

"Pull out your guns and she dies." The man said holding JJ.

"Will, what are you doing?" Hotch asked sternly.

"I'm taking back what's mine." He slurred. He nodded in out into the bullpen, "get outside."

Emily looked at Hotch, after receiving an approving nod, they exited the room and out into the bullpen. Reid and Garcia were the only ones in there. Hearing the footsteps they looked up. Reid's heart sunk, panic ran through him.

"There he is." Will said with a sick smirk,"There's the son of a bitch who took my girl."

Reid swallowed the lump in his throat nervously. He watched him drop the knife, and panicked even more when he replaced the knife with a gun.

They all walked over, "Get over there." He pointed his gun at Reid and Garcia, Hotch and Emily joined him.

"Will, you don't have to do this." Hotch said

He nodded,"Yes I do. If I can't have her," he looked down and JJ,"No one can."

He turned his focus to Reid,"You." He pointe the gun at Reid who had his hands up. "You're the one who did all of this. You get to watch me do it. You can watch the life leave her body. So that you know you'll never have her."

Reid shook his head, a plan forming in his head as he did so,"You're right, it is my fault. But she didn't do anything."

"She left me for you!" He voice rose as he cut him off.

Reid immediately shook his head,"No she didn't. She didn't fall in love with me." He licked his lips," I fell in love with her." He took a deep breath before continuing,"So kill me."

"Reid." Hotch warned as the young doctor stepped forward.

He ignored his superior. Will kept his gun pointed at Reid. He turned to JJ.

"Well well well, I guess someone can love you." He said. JJ inhaled fiercely. Haunting memories coming back to her. His grip around her neck became tighter. It was getting hard for her to breath.

He smiled,"I guess you can die knowing that." With that his gun came back to JJ's head. His finger tightened to pull the trigger. An ear ringing gunshot rang through the building.

"No!" Reid yelled. As both JJ and Will's body fell to the ground, they saw Morgan in the doorway, his gun still pointed. Stunned, Reid looked down at the bodies. Being closest, Hotch went over and he helped a unharmed JJ up to her feet.

They all sighed with relief and went to JJ.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked. JJ nodded, still shaken,"Yeah." Hotch joined Morgan as he put cuffs on Will.

Hotch, Morgan, and Emily were talking to police outside the BAU. Will was going into the ambulance, cuffed to the gurney.

Reid was standing near the entrance to the BAU. He watched JJ talk to the police, explaining everything. After she was finished, she made her way to Reid. She didn't say anything. Once she got over to him, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist. He held her protectively.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Late that night, the two were once again sitting on Reid's couch, close.

"Did you mean what you said?" JJ asked softly, breaking the steady silence that had filled the room.

He looked at her, he knew what she meant. But wanted to be sure,"What do you mean."

"Earlier tonight, you said you fell in love with me."

He hesitated before responding, but then nodded. No words were said. Their eyes remained locked on one another's. JJ leaned forward, until a small lips distance was between them. Reid closed the rest of the distance, until their lips finally connected. A sensation ran through her. The butterflies in his stomach finally went away. Everything just felt right, felt perfect in that one moment. She felt his hand come to her head and cup her face. He was so gentle with her. Several kisses were shared before they broke apart. But they didn't stray. They leaned their foreheads against one another's.

•

•

*happy sigh* I'm a happy, happy person. I'm really happy with how this chapter came out. And if you're worried this story is over don't you fret, this love story is only beggining. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

JJ woke up to the feeling of someone's arm around her. At first, she feared the worst. But as her eyes adjusted to the light pouring into the room, saw the clothes scattered on the floor, and the memories from last night came flooding back, she relaxed and leaned into the man behind her. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, his head right behind hers. She felt his calm, steady breathing. She inhaled and smiled, remembering last night. Every perfect minute of it.

_{flashback}_

_They were lying side by side, facing each other. Their clothes were grown on the floor. _

_"We don't have to do this." Reid whispered as he brushed her hair away. _

_JJ nodded,"I know." She whispered back,"I want to." _

_"You sure?" He asked. Wanting to be sure. _

_She nodded,"I'm sure." _

_Their lips reunited, they turned over ad Reid hovered over. They separated for a moment, he looked down at her. Love filling his eyes,"You're beautiful." He whispered _

_{end of flashback} _

His hold on her tighten a little, keeping her as close as possible. They had changed into new clothes early that morning from being cold.

She shifted, turning over to face him. His hold loosened, but not for long.

"Don't leave." He mumbled as he tightened his arm around her again, his eyes still closed. She smiled, inhaling his scent as she moved closer to him. Right there. In that moment, she'd never felt safer. She looked up at him to see his beautiful brown eyes looking down at her, smiling.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered

JJ smiled,"Good morning to you too."

"So, last night." JJ grinned

"Yeah." Reid smiled,"was it-"

Hearing the doubt in his voice, she cut him off,"It was perfect."

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded with a smile,"Really." She repeated.

He leaned closer and kissed her. Once they broke apart he sat up. He turned his body to face her. He looked down at her.

She smiled as he gazed down at her,"What?"

"What are we?" She asked

He knew what he wanted to say, but thought it through before saying it,"Jennifer, I love you. I wanna be with you. But...if you're not ready, I get it."

She took one hand out from under the covers and reached for his. She brought his hand up and put her palm up against his. They both watched as their fingers intertwined. With their hands together she sat up, bringing them closer.

"I love you too." She whispered.

"You do?" He couldn't help but question it. The love of his life, loved him back. He was dreaming. He had to be.

JJ laughed, leaning forward until they kissed. Nope, he wasn't dreaming.

•

**Short again, I know. But I have future plans. Remember if you guys wanna see anything specific, let me know and I'll be happy to work it in if I can. **


	11. Chapter 11

"So you and boy genius huh?" Garcia smirked.

"Are you too...together?" Emily asked with the same smirk Garcia wore.

JJ smiled,"Maybe." The three women were sitting in Garcia's lair.

They giggled like teenagers,"So you finally told him." Emily grinned

"What do you mean, how did you know?" She asked.

Garcia chimed in,"Honey please everyone knew."

JJ became shy,"It was that obvious?"

"Yes." They said at the same time.

Garcia quickly changed the topic,"So did you guys do it?"

"Garcia.." Emily said

"Maybe.." JJ answered quietly.

Emily jolted her head back around to JJ,"You did?"

"Was it good?" Garcia grinned devilishly

JJ smiled and nodded.

Emily and Garcia shared a look,"Well well well, I guess our little Reid has a wild side." Garcia said

JJ shook her head,"Not really. He was so sweet, and gentle." She became serious,"I'm not really use to that." She looked down.

The other two became more serious as well,"We're happy for you Jayge." Garcia smiled.

JJ smiled. They were interrupted. "Sorry ladies, but I need my girl back." Morgan grinned as he walked in. JJ and Emily stood,"Alright, but there's cameras in here." Emily wanted jokingly.

"I'm not making promises." Morgan yelled back as they left the room.

Garcia stood and walked toward him,"Don't worry," she wrapped her arms around his neck,"it's not my first time on camera." She winked.

He laughed before leaning in to kiss her.

Emily and JJ went back into the bullpen to find Rossi, Hotch, and Reid.

"Ready?" Hotch asked as Emily came over.

She smiled as he took her hand,"Yeah."

Later that night, Hotch walked into the bedroom to find Emily sitting indian style on her side. He smiled and sat down beside her.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked while moving close to her.

She nodded,"Yeah."

He looked up at her and tucked her hair behind her ear,"You know I love you right?" He asked.

Emiy smiled,"Yeah, of course.

"Are you happy? With me, with us?"

She was becoming worried,"Aaron I've never been happier. Why what's wrong?"

He took a deep breath,"Because I care about you more than anything, and I wanna spend the rest of my life making you happy." He said.

"W-what?" She had a feeling about where this was headed.

He turned and pulled a little box out of his night table drawer. He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring that rested inside. Her eyes went wide with shock.

He took and her and held it,"Emily Prentiss, will you marry me?" He asked nervously.

She grinned and nodded without hesitation,"Yeah, yes!" She answered.

He grinned as he slid the ring onto her finger. She looked up from her hand and kissed him,"I love you." She whispered as they leaned their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Reid was walking to the bedroom when he pasted JJ, sitting on the floor next to the bathroom. Her legs crossed pretzel style, her back against the wall, she was looking down at her hands. He walked over and sat beside her, mirroring her position.

"Hey." He said softly, offering a light smile.

She looked up to meet his soft brown eyes and returned a similar smile,"Hi." She said, barley audible.

"You okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She sighed, picking up the box that was sitting beside her, and held it in her lap. Reid looked down and examined the box with surprise.

"...are you.." He asked, to in shock to finish.

She shook her head,"I don't know yet." She looked up from the box,"A part of me doesn't want to. What if it's positive what if...what if I'm not ready to be a mother and I mess it up..." She looked back down at the box

He took her hand and held it tight, he lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes,"Don't worry. You're not alone, and you never will be." He brushed her hair away as he continued," No matter what that test says I know for a fact that you're gonna be an amazing mother. If it's positive...then I'll be the luckiest man alive." He smiled,"and if it's not, then I'll still be...because I have you."

They were interrupted, the timer on her phone went off. She turned it off and took a deep breath. Reid stood and took her hands to help her. He kept her hand in his,"You know I love you right?" He said quietly.

JJ smiled and leaned up, kissing him quickly before nodding,"I love you too."

She went into the bathroom to get the stick. She walked back out moments later and looked at her boyfriend.

•

•

What does it say you ask? You'll see next chapter my dears ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Reid woke up early the next morning. The sun was starting to rise. His vision became clear once his eyes adjusted, and instead of seeing JJ asleep beside him, he only saw the empty bed side. He sat up and looked around, still not seeing her. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. He became relieved to find her sitting on the couch. Her arms wrapped around her legs, keeping them pulled up to her chest. She was looking down at the floor. Last time he saw her like this, it wasn't good.

_{flashback}_

_He walked in to find her sitting on the couch. She was just staring off on the floor. He walked over and sat beside her,_

_"Hi." He said softly as he sat beside her. _

_"Hi." She responded flatly. Her eyes didn't move. _

_"Are you okay?" He asked. _

_She didn't answer. _

_"JJ.." He put his hand on her hand. She looked at it before looking up at him,"please talk to me, what's wrong?" _

_Her eyes returned to their place,"I can't take it." She said shaking her head. _

_"Take what?" _

_"The fear. The constant fear that follows me all day. I can't close my eyes without seeing his face, I can't go to sleep without having nightmares." She sniffled back tears,"I want this to end." _

_His heart broke, he hated to see her like this. So vulnerable. _

_"It will. I promise it'll get better." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. _

_{end of flashback} _

JJ felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew who it was. She looked up and smiled as he kissed her cheek. He kneeled down on the side of the couch next to her,

"You okay?" He asked tucking her hair behind her ear to see her face.

She nodded,"I got kind of excited last night. The thought of a little baby boy or baby girl. I just...had a feeling it would be positive but...I guess it's not meant to happen." She said in a sadden tone.

He stood and sat down beside her, his arm came up and wrapped around her. "Maybe not yet." He said with a small smile.

She looked at him,"Spence do you want kids?"

He smiled,"With you I do. Whenever you're ready, I think I'm ready."

She smiled,"Really?"

He kissed her and nodded,"Really."

She rested her head on his shoulder, his hold keeping her close.

"What do you think'll be like?" JJ asked.

Reid smiled as he thought,"I think we could have an incredibly intelligent, strong, adorable little girl. With blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes."

"What do you think?"

JJ smiled,"I think we could have a handsome little genius, who's talented and creative in so many ways," She looked up at Reid,"with little brown curls and irresistible brown eyes."

Reid smiled,"Irresistible huh?"

She nodded,"Just like his father." She whispered before brining her lips to his.

•

•

Okay so I was thinking about maybe starting a sequel to this, because I feel like the whole story line of what this story is, is over. So should I? I already came up with a good way to end it. Let me know


	13. Chapter 13

{3 months later}

The wedding was simple, only the team, the reception was at Rossi's mansion. They were all on the dance floor. Rossi was dancing with JJ, Garcia with Reid, Emily with Morgan, And Hotch with Strauss. They switched around. Emily, JJ, and Garcia came together and danced at one point. Hours went by. Hotch and Emily were sitting inside on the couch.

"How was it?" Hotch asked as their hands clasped together.

Emily nodded and rested her head on his shoulder,"It was perfect."

He smiled and kissed her head.

Garcia and Morgan were sitting at the table outside.

"You sure you wanna wait?" Morgan asked quietly.

Garcia nodded,"This is their day. We'll tell them soon."

"Okay." He brought her hand up and kissed her hand. She smiled and looked down at her other hand, her eyes fixed on the ring that wrapped around her finger.

JJ and Reid were sitting on a swing in the back, his arm wrapped around her waist. She felt his eyes on her, she looked up to see him smiling at her. It was contagious, she smiled back,""What?"

He shook his head,"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?"

Her smile grew,"Did I tell you how handsome you look?"

Their lips met.

The next morning, the couple was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. As usual, Reid grabbed the syrup and drizzled it over his eggs. JJ watched him. She smirked, taking the syrup in her hands and pouring it over her eggs. Reid looked at her with surprise and watched her try it. He smiled as she swallowed with a small smile,

"It's not bad." She admitted.

They laughed.

It was quiet for a little while. JJ took the plates to the sink to wash them. He was thinking, thinking about the same thing he'd been thinking about for days. He was so nervous. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn. He wasn't really sure why, or how, but it somehow just came out,

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

JJ looked up from drying the plates. She placed them down, her eyes wide,

"what?" She asked quietly.

He took her hands,"I know this is kinda sudden. But the 3 and a half months I've spent with you have been the happiest man alive. You mean everything to me and...I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes were glossed with unshed tears of joy, she grinned and leaned up, kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He laughed as she broke away.

She laughed and nodded,"Yes!"

•

•

Ik, this chapter sucked. But here you go, this will continue in the sequel, which I've already started. It's called Fixed. It should be up soon.


End file.
